The World Is Black
by Alex And Jay
Summary: Jay and Alex have some trouble in their relationship, but is that all? Told in Alex's point of view. Contains spoilers.
1. Default Chapter

**Title -** The World Is Black  
**Author -** Ella  
**Rating -** PG-13 for some language, violence, and sexual content  
**Summary -** Jay and Alex have some trouble in their relationship, but is that all? Told in Alex's point of view. Contains spoilers.  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Degrassi, including Jay and Alex.  
**A/N -** I really love reviews! Anything is greatly appreciated, thanks.

**  
Chapter 1: Careless**

I lay in bed in my black wifebeater and black baggy sweatpants. I looked over to the other side of my bed and try to read the numbers on my digital clock. God, I hangovers. I finally got the numbers right. 8:37 am. I slowly sat up and stretched a little. I picked up the phone and dialed a number I knew like the back of my hand.

"Hello" I heard Jay's tired voice over the phone.

"Hey."

"What do you want now"

"Jay, why are you acting all weird"

"What the hell are you"

I heard him snore. Great, he fell asleep on me.

I hung up the phone, and got out of bed.

When I walked over to my drawers, I carefully opened one.

Last year, Jay had brought me to the ravine on Christmas. He tried acting romantic by lighting a few candles here and there. Jay took my hand and set me down on a tree stump next to him. First, he retold me all of the romantic things he did for me the past years. Then, he told me that he was deeply in love with me. I told him that I was in love with him, too. He took a small velvet box out of his Toronto Blue Jays hoodie, and then put it in my hands. I opened it, and saw a gold chain with a heart as a pendant.

I took out the locket from the past year, and looked at it closely. It was dented, since I tried bending it, when I found out I had an STD from Jay.

I looked down at the test I took a couple of minutes ago. Oh my God. It's positive. I'm- I'm pregnant, with Jay's baby. This can't be happening. This happens to idiots, not me.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jay's number.

"What do you want" Jay yelled over the phone.

"Jay, calm down and get over here at my house. NOW."

"Why"

"Just come"

"Fine, fine..."

I hung up the phone and waited for Jay to get here. A couple of minutes later, I heard the door open downstairs. Jay always welcomed himself in, not even bothering to knock. He went straight to my room.

"Ok, I'm here."

He looked curiously at the blue pregnancy test.

"What's that"

"A test."

"Oh. For who"

"Me."

"What does the blue colored stick thing mean"

"It means this." I handed over the box to him.

"Blah, blah, blah- what the- who's baby is it"

"Yours..."

I felt tears fall from my eyes. I just let them fall in front of him.

"Alex, don't cry... we'll be a great family. Together..."

"No, we can't. Jay, you gave me an STD."

"But"

"I know, that was months ago. But I still have it."

He looked me in the eyes, then moved them to what looked like my chest. I looked down and realized he was looking at the gold locket clasped around my neck.

"What"

"Nothing... you still have that"

"Yeah..."

"Alex..."

"What" I snapped.

"Alex, I- I need to tell you something..."

"What"

"I want you to forgive me... I love you, Alex."

"Then why did you scream at me over the phone"

"Uh..."

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Alex"

"Shut the hell up, and get out of my house"

He picked up his jacket and stormed out of my room and then I heard the front door slam shut.

I curled up into a ball and laid down on my floor, crying.

I had lost him...that's what I thought, though.

At around 5:00 pm, I walked out of my house with my black leather jacket, heading to Jay's house.

I knocked on his side door. I heard a giggle. It was a girl's giggle. This time, I banged on the door with my foot. Steps were heard and someone opened the door for me.

There was Jay, with his shirt unbuttoned, and the only thing he was wearing on the bottom half of his body, was boxers.

"Jay"

"Uh...Alex... um..."

"What are you wearing"

"Clothes..."

"Jay? Who is it, baby" I heard a female's voice from inside.

"Who's that"

"Uh..."

"Jay" I heard her call from inside again.

"Hold on, El."

"What did you say, Jay"

"Um... nothing."

I pushed passed him into his house, and went straight to his living room.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Right there on his couch was one of my bestfriends, covered by a sheet.

"Ellie"

"Alex, it's not what it looks like"

"Get the fck out of this house! Jay, get your ass in here"

"But Jay asked me to"

"I said get out"

She hopped off the couch, wrapped the sheet around her, then ran upstairs, just as Jay came in. I sat down on his couch.

"Jay? Sit here."

"Wh"

"SIT"

His reaction looked as if he was worried. He sat down gently beside me.

"How many were there?And don't say there wasn't anymore because I know that GreenPeace and Amy were some of them"

"I-I don't know. 15? Maybe 20..."

"I don't want to see your damn face again"

I got off his couch as well, and stormed out of his house.

I knew where I was going. It passed 2 hours already and I needed to go there.I finally reached the house that I wanted to go to, and knocked on the door.

I heard his foot steps coming to the door to open it. I stared into his eyes right after he opened the door.

"What are you doing here"

"I need some where to stay."

"So you come all the way to Wasaga to ask me if you could live here"

"Sean...come on" I begged, something I thought I would never do to anybody besides Jay.

"Fine. Come on in. We can go get your stuff tomorrow."

I slowly walked into his house with him right next to me with a comforting arm around me. He led me to his room.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Ok." Ok? What am I thinking! I can't just tell him a simple ok! There's alot I need to tell him.

He left and I sat down on his bed and laughed at the bed moving up and down. I didn't know he liked waterbeds. I laid my head on his pillow, and pulled a sheet over my body. I cried myself to sleep thinking about what Jay had done to me. Got me pregnant, took off to fck up other girls, including Ellie.

The next morning I turned around in Sean's bed and fluttered my eyes open. I rubbed them a few times to make sure I was awake enough to look around the room. And oh my God! What the hell is Sean doing here, laying down next to me? I looked under the sheet I had on top of me and saw that I was topless.

Did Sean Cameron just do what I think he did?

"Sean"

I shook him slightly. He just snored louder than he was.

"Sean"

I nearly pushed him off the bed when I punched him in the back. Now he woke up.

"What"

"What the fck did you do to me"

"I-I"

"Tell me"

"I like you Alex."

"Well, you wanna know how much I like you"

He just nodded, not noticing that I didn't mean it that way. I answered him with my fist to his jaw before I grabbed my shirt off the floor, and put it on.

"I won't be back." I told him before walking out of his apartment. I let my feet do the walking. I hate them! They led me straight to Jay's house. I knocked on his door.

When he opened the door to me, he looked tired since his face was dirty and his hair was all over the place.

"I thought you didn't wanna talk to me." He said while leaning on the door's frame.

"Jay, I need somewhere to stay."

"Come on in. You look all beaten up."

"Yeah, maybe because" I stopped right there. I couldn't tell him about what Sean did to me.

"What"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Really."

"If you say so..."

I walked into his house with him trailing along behind me. I sat on his old, beaten up sofa, and turned on the tv.

I saw his eyes on me. They were trailing along my body, slowly reaching the bottom of my mini skirt. I quickly crossed my legs, not wanting him to see any other exposed skin.

He sat down next to me and kept his eyes on my tender flesh.

"Lexxi. What's wrong"

"You wanna know what's wrong? You actually wanna know! I went to Sean house and he had oral sex with me"

"Lex! Why didn't you tell me earlier"

"Because I didn't wanna cry in front of you again" I let tears fall from my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his waist while crying into his chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head softly.

"It's gonna be ok, Lexxi. It's gonna be ok. I'm here." He whispered into my ear multiple times. We sat there, with my head in his chest crying my eyes out, and him comforting me.

"Lexxi, I love you so much" Jay whipsered huskily into my ear, trying to not to pant any harder after the hard kiss I gave him.

"I love you more", I teased.

"No, I love you more." He said softly touching my nose.

"No" Damn phone. I picked it up and pressed on. "Hello"

"Hey. Is Jay there"

"Why do you want Jay, Ellie"

"He wants me to come over and pick up my stuff. I need to ask him what time I need to come over."

I placed the phone on the coffee table and took Jay into another deep, passionate kiss which he gladly returned.

I could hear Ellie's voice on the phone, but I don't care. I was having sex with the guy I love, I thought before letting him remove my shirt.

I could feel his heart pounding in his chest as I laid my head onto his warm, sweaty body. He was nervous. I could tell.

"Jay"

"Huh", he asked looking down at me.

"Do you think this hurt the baby"

He chuckled and shook his head. " I hope not. The last thing I would want to do is hurt our baby."

He placed a dry hand on my stomach, rubbing it back and forth as if trying to see if the baby would kick anything yet.

I smiled. "I think it's too early to feel it kick yet."

"Hm... what if it's a girl"

"I don't know... name it Hailie"

"That's a beautiful name. But not as beautiful as Alex."

I shook my head at his crazy attempt of being romantic. "And if it's a boy"

"Good question", he looked down at me again. "Maybe Eminem"

I shoved him playfully. "Jay! How about Marshall since you love Eminem so much" I saw a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah... then his nickname could be Slim Shady."

"I hate you" Obviously, I was joking.

"What"

"You're so obsessed."

"Well you're obsessed with infomercials." He was right.

"Yeah. Remember the 'La Lachet De Body'"

"Ya. You kept on blabbing on about how much you wanted that."

I smiled at him again and played around with his fingers. I knew it. Jay actually loved me. Not like Sean and whoever else I was with before today. Jay is my one true love.


	2. Love

PEACE

I looked up at Jay once more. I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through his brown hair. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey", I said softly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure"

"Yes, Mr. Doctor guy."

"Doctor Guy? That's a new one." He chuckled a bit.

"Stop laughing already!"

"Fine...brat."

"I'm not a brat."

"Oh, yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are!"

"Whatever."

Why was I fighting with him about dumb stuff? Oh well... He picked me up over his shoulder and brought me to our bedroom. He carefully placed me onto the bed and tucked me under the covers.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and came into bed with me.

"What time is it?", I asked.

"About one in the morning."

"Crap. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Well, actually today."

"Shhh...just go to sleep."

He stroked my hair and I cuddled with him.

"Good Night."

"Night, Lex."


End file.
